Ta lettre, la dernière
by tica-chan
Summary: Remus a relu et relu sa lettre, la dernière. Pourquoi Sirius est-il parti? Pas facile de faire un résumé. C'est mon premier écrit. OS slash SB/RL. ne tient pas compte du tome 5, 6 et 7


Disclaimer : Hélas ! Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le petit morceau d'imagination que je laisse là. Le reste appartient à JKR (elle veut pas me donner mes persos préférés, la méchante !)

Note: Slash. Donc, les homophobes, soit vous faites 'Alt+F4', soit vous cliquez sur la croix en haut à droite de votre écran.

* * *

Les lignes se chevauchent et s'entrecroisent alors que je lis ta lettre. La dernière. Je n'ose y croire, comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, non ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Comment peux-tu m'abandonner maintenant, j'ai tant besoin de toi ! Douze années sans toi, c'était déjà trop ! Pourquoi as-tu pris la fuite ? Je pleure à présent, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Si maintenant, il y a du sang dans la baignoire, c'est à cause de toi !

Comment peux-tu me laisser ? Comment, comment, comment...AAAAAAAAAH ! Je deviens fou, tu me rends fou, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi me quittes-tu de cette manière ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Si seulement tu m'avais parlé, je t'aurais écouté, on aurait pu l'éviter, éviter ça, éviter une telle rupture !

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu derrière toi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ? Tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi ? Ces cinq dernières années n'étaient-elles qu'un mensonge ? Ne comptent-elles pas pour toi ? Pourquoi m'as tu caché que tu allais si mal après ces douze années ? Je me doutais que la prison n'était pas le paradis, que c'était l'enfer sur terre ! Mais tu pouvais me parler ! J'ai essayé de te faire parler, lorsque des ombres dansaient dans tes yeux ! "Ce n'est rien, juste un souvenir".

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... POURQUOI ES-TU MORT ? Une lettre, la dernière. "Sois heureux sans moi, ne t'arrête pas de vivre à cause de moi", écris-tu. Mais tu es ma vie ! Si ma vie est morte, comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre ?

Alors je vais te suivre. Les douze années où je t'ai crû coupable m'ont séparé déjà trop longtemps de toi. Ces cinq années de renouveau, toi près de moi, toi en moi et moi en toi, ces cinq années à deux ne sont pas assez pour moi. Je veux plus ! À présent, je te rejoins, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, douze années, c'était déjà trop. Le reste d'une vie m'est totalement inconcevable. Je garde ta lettre, la dernière, avec moi, sur moi, serrée dans ma main, car tu y dis que tu m'aimes. Elle est tachée de sang, maintenant, Paddy.

Je t'aime Padfoot, et je viens à toi, pour l'éternité.

* * *

Moony,

je suis désolé de te quitter ainsi. Sois heureux sans moi, ne t'arrête pas de vivre à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Si tu savais, ces cinq années près de toi furent magiques. Je t'aime tant mon Moony, et je suis désolé de te faire de la peine. Mais je n'arrive pas à surmonter les années que j'ai passé à Azkaban. J'ai trop souffert, et je suis désolé de te faire souffrir à présent, je ne veux pas te quitter toi, mais je veux quitter la vie, quitter la souffrance, aller là où aucun cauchemar ne me réveillera en sursaut, me poussant à aller dans la cuisine et boire... boire, boire, boire, alors que toi tu dors, car je faisais attention à ne pas te réveiller, pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Et revenir me glisser entre les draps près de toi, assez imbibé de whisky-pur-feu pour oublier et dormir sans rêver.

Je ne pouvais plus vivre, tout simplement, les sortilèges d'Oubliettes que je m'étais jeté pour oublier ces douze ans à Azkaban ne fonctionnaient pas, et je ne voulais pas te bouffer la tête avec mes problèmes, tu mérites mieux que ça, toi qui souffre depuis que tu es enfant, à cause de ta lycanthropie. Maudite soit la lune! Je la hais pour te faire souffrir, t'épuiser et te vieillir alors que tu es la bonté et la pureté incarnées! Tu es un ange, Moony, un rayon de soleil sur Terre. Sans toi, j'aurais fait ce que je vais faire à la fin de cette lettre depuis longtemps.

Je t'en prie, Moony, ne m'en veux pas, ne me hais pas pour ça, trouve quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que tu le mérites.

Adieu Moony, je t'aime,

Padfoot.


End file.
